Say Yes To Someday?
by TivaPaigelyn
Summary: Tony does something he really shouldn't have. And Ziva's making him work for forgiveness. Set in High School!
1. Chapter 1

**Say Yes To Someday?**

Disclaimer;** I don't own NCIS and I'm glad I don't! Thinking of a new storyline every week is HARD according to Gary Glasberg. If he finds it hard, I probably wouldn't be able to even write an episode.  
So anyway! Read on… Hope you enjoy!******

"Ziva… _Please._" He begged. This was the love of his life and he wasn't about to let her go so easily. He knew he had made a mistake last night but he didn't want this to be the thing that would ultimately break them up. Ziva knew what he was like before they started dating, but he had been trying his best to change for her. It was hard but he was trying his best.

_I was doing a damn good job_, he reasoned to himself, _if only I didn't go to that party last night. She wanted me to stay at her's last night but I just had to decline, didn't I? Told her no because I needed to 'spend some time with the boys'. She's way more important! Why didn't I stay? I should've stayed._

__"I have to go." The disappointment evident in her voice was obvious and it gripped his heart like a vice, it sucked all the air out of the room. He knew he had lost her right then, but he knew, he just _knew _that if he didn't at least try, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. Ziva wasn't like other girls, she was special. She was perfect for him… She was perfect, period.

"I love you…" He cried. His efforts were in vain as she kept walking, putting more and more distance between them. "Please don't leave me!" Ziva turned towards him and gave him one of her special smiles that she saved only for him. Except this time, the smile was tainted with sadness and grief. She knew she was never going to be able to get over him if she walked out the door, but she also knew she needed this… Because _nobody _was made her feel this way and nobody could break her heart like he could. And if she didn't leave now, there's no way she would ever be able to show him just how much he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry." Without another glance back, Ziva turned and walked out the door. What Tony failed to see was the tears trailing down her face. Though she knew it was for the best in the long haul, right now it hurt like hell and she couldn't stick around to see that lost, heartbroken look on his face anymore. And she certainly couldn't let him see the effect this break-up was having on her either. No, that would show weakness, something Ziva swore she would never show to anyone (No matter how much she loved or trusted them.) and right now, she couldn't bring herself to even love _or_ trust Tony with her feelings.

**The next day at school: **

The cafeteria was abuzz with gossip and whispering about yesterday's events. Everyone wanted to know what Tony could've done to make the Israeli Ninja Assassin cry. All the whispering and conspiring came to a halt when the object of their most recent gossip, Tony DiNozzo, walked into the room. Looking around for a while, his eyes finally met with the black pigtails of one happy Goth, Abby Scuito.

Striding over to her table, he stood and waited for her to turn her head to look at him… This was painful enough for him already and her ignoring him was only serving to make it worse. When it became clear she had no intention of paying him any attention, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey, Abbs, where's Ziva?" Tony began to wring his hands together nervously, expecting Ziva to walkabout behind him. He didn't know why he asked; he had no idea what he was going to say to her when he saw her. He had tried to ring her multiple times between the time she had left him standing alone in the corridor feeling nothing but cold and empty, until now. He was tired and exhausted from staying up all night trying to reach her, but right now, he didn't have a care in the world. All he knew was that he needed to find her and make her see just how bad he was feeling, how much he loves her.

"She thinks it's her fault you know?" Abby stated nonchalantly, as if he was supposed to know what she meant. She hadn't even bothered to look at him yet and this was a friend he had known since he was 3 years old. It began to dawn on him what she had meant by that but he still wanted to be sure.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The disbelieving look she gave him was enough to make him recoil out of his defensive position he had unknowingly put his body in. "She knows you had sex with Jeanne… But when she told you she was ready, you didn't want her…" At this, she turned to face him. "And she thought it was her fault that you went to someone else for something she was willing to give to you." She paused. "She loves you, Tony." There. It had been said. The one sentence that makes what he had done so much more heart crushing.

"Dammit!" He should've known she would blame herself! "Where is she?" Tony enquired for the second time. _Why can't she just tell me? Things would be so much simpler._

"Go look for her yourself; I want nothing to do with you…" She spat at him. "You broke her heart and that's not okay with me." As she said this, her voice began to rise and her hands clenched. Tony then realized that what he had done had not only affected him and Ziva but also their friends.

McGee chose this moment to step in, always the voice of reason; before Abby decided she was going to turn her emotions into a physical representation.

**Ziva's house after school:**

Ziva's carer, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, called to her from the bottom of the stairs. "Ziva, you have a visitor!" When he saw the shadow of her bedroom door open, he knew it was time to make his exit and give them their privacy. However, in true Gibbs fashion, he sent a final piercing glare to Tony, a silent warning not to hurt his girl any further than he already had.

"Coming!..." Ziva yelled as her footsteps descended down the hardwood stairs. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here, Tony?" Ziva questioned; her voice distant. But Tony knew her too well not to notice the vibrations of sadness that danced through her voice. The sadness that _he_ caused.

"It wasn't your fault." The quiet order to believe him, not going unnoticed by Ziva. "I'm so sorry… Ziva, please forgive me?" He begged her. At her questioning quirk of her eyebrow, he was quick to explain. "I know what I did was wrong but I just… You _love_ me and it's so hard to comprehend why that is!" Tony reasoned. As he said this, he almost unnoticeably edged colder to Ziva and took her hands. One gaze into her eyes gave him the courage he needed to say what he needed to say next. "I freaked out and I made the biggest mistake of my life! It should've been you! I wish it was you!"

"Don't, Tony." She commanded. "Don't make excuses for yourself. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done it." He took a step back at this, but didn't release her hands from his ever tightening grip.

"I can prove it…" Hopefulness shone in his eyes and it must have transferred to Ziva because she gave him a squeeze to the hand in encouragement. _She must be ready to forgive me. She's encouraging me. That has to mean something, right?_

"I really do love you! Look!"

Tony slowly took his hands away from her's and reached into his pocket, simultaneously getting down onto one knee and giving her a gentle, private smile. "Zi, I know we're only 16 so this isn't a real proposal but I want to marry you some day… So I want to give you this promise ring as a guarantee that instead of us going to another one of my dad's ridiculous weddings again, the next time, it'll be ours!" Turns sprung into Ziva's eyes and he finally got the courage to ask the question he'd wanted to since they first got together 3 years ago after 2 years of flirting. "Say yes to someday?"

**A/N: **** Sooo? Review please? I'd also love some ideas for the next chapter if you have any?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hopefully people will enjoy this chapter… I think I waited to long to update it but it's only been about a week! I had a dream about Tony and Ziva making soup in my kitchen… My teacher told me it's because I was thinking of vaginas! Psychology sucks. Freud sucks for thinking everything's related to sex… Maybe I just wanted soup made by Tiva? Ever think of that Freud?**

**Disclaimer****; Don't own NCIS… Sad times, right?**

"So? Ziva….?" Tony enquired, hoping to bring Ziva out of her trance.

Seeing that she wasn't about to answer or make any indication that she had heard him, Tony started to stand. The dejected look on his face was enough to bring her round. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "This was a stupid idea. I should go… I'm sorry I wasted your time."

He began to walk towards the door but was stopped by the sound of her voice. "Did you really think you could just come here, do that and I'd just forget that you cheated on me? That you went to someone else? That I wasn't _good enough_ for you?" She stated. "You broke my heart and one promise is supposed to fix that? A promise that you won't even be able to keep."

"Of course I can keep it, Ziva!" He asserted. "How could you think that I wouldn't?" Tony started raising his voice but as always, Ziva was louder.

"You _cheated_ on me! And I trusted you! I fell in love with you and the first thing you do is cheat on me! I thought you were serious when you told me you loved me!" She cried. "But how stupid was that? I _knew _what you were like but I trusted you anyway. You know, I've never told anyone I loved them before. You were the first and I truly meant it with all of my heart… Now I have to find a way to get rid of that feeling because I know you. If I took you back, if I say yes to what you're asking, I'm always going to be looking over my shoulder waiting for it to happen again. Watching you from the corner of my eye, just in case you're looking at someone else. And in my mind, I'll have this nagging doubt creeping up, making me think of Jeanne. Making me not trust you still. Is that really the life you want for me?" Ziva probed.

"Of course not Ziva! I'll be better. I'll never look at another girl ever. Not even Abby! When I told you I loved you, I was 100% serious! Still am. I'm changing for you… I've already changed so much and I _need_ you. I need you to tell me that it's for something. Because I promise you, if you leave me now, I will never get over it. I'll go back to how I was before you and I'll never love anybody." Tears started drifting down his cheeks, showing her just how serious he was.

"Don't do that. Don't come crying to me because you couldn't keep it in your pants. Because you couldn't be faithful to me. Don't make me feel sorrier for you. Because believe me, I already do. _So much._ I mean, you're so _weak_! What? You couldn't wait one more night? You just _had_ to sleep with your ex girlfriend? You should have come to me, Tony! Didn't you even think about me once?!" She pleaded.

"You think I didn't think about you?! I thought about you the _entire_ time, Zi-" Tony yelled.

"Oh well, that's nice to know. Thank you, Tony. Thank you for thinking about me when you were having sex with that slut." Sarcasm laced her voice.

"She's not a _slut_, Ziva!"

"Now you're defending her? Unbelievable. You know what? You two deserve each other. I mean, you both like to cheat on other people, right?" Ziva laughed acerbically.

"Ziva. She's not like that. Jeanne's a good person. We just had too much to drink and a momentary lapse in judgement!" At this, Ziva really began to laugh, which pissed Tony off more. _Why the hell is she laughing? Why does she even care anymore? It's not like she's going to take me back. _"It was the biggest mistake of my life! Why are you laughing? What's so goddamn funny?!"

"She cheated on you, and she's not a bad person? You mean, just like you're not either. Because you are! You both are. You really think a _good_ person would _cheat_ on their girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Jeanne didn't cheat on me. Don't compare us!"

"Yes, she did, Tony!" She spat. "Only you were too blind to see it. The whole time you were together, she was also with Greg from the football team."

Tony couldn't react to that. He just stood there staring at her in shock. _I thought Jeanne was my friend. How could she do that to me? After she told me she _loved _me? _But now he finally understood how Ziva felt. Only, he really meant it when he told her he loved her. Jeanne didn't mean it! She was on to the next guy the day after and she didn't even apologize!

"Ziva," he cried. "I'm so sorry. You have no idea… _please_ believe me!" Tony begged. He finally gave in to the tears that had been threatening to spill for the whole conversation.

"I do believe you Tony! I never doubted how sorry you were! I just don't feel like I can trust you right now…" She whispered apologetically. "I need time to regroup, to understand why you would do this. Please understand that for me?"

"Yeah… Yeah, okay. Time… I can do that. Just… As soon as you make a decision let me know?" He begged her, the quiet hope in his eyes shining. "I know this isn't the best of my ideas recently but um… do you think you could spend that time with me? I know I don't deserve it but I was thinking maybe we could start again from the beginning? You know? Start as friends, and then slowly work our way back up? Build up your trust for me again?" he asked.

"I would like that very much, Tony" She assured him. "Just one question?" She inquired.

"Yeah? I'll do anything you want! I just need you back; I need you to forgive me." He begged.

"Can I keep the ring? It can be the symbol of a different promise." She rationalized. "A promise that we'll work this out, we'll be together again one day. And we'll be faithful from now until we die." Ziva clarified upon seeing the questioning glint in his eyes.

"I like that, Zi. I promise, okay? No more, because these past 24 hours have been hell for me and I don't think I can survive without you with me." Ziva looked Tony in the eye and took his hands in her's. She slowly leant forward to kiss him on the cheek, a silent declaration that she can't survive without him either.

Although, they were taking things slow, the kisses on the cheek kept happening throughout the next 3 months, until Valentine's Day arrived and she decided to reward him with a sweet kiss on the lips. At that moment, Tony decided that even though they had only kissed once in the this whole time, he had never been happier because things were good and even if she didn't directly say it, Ziva had silently agreed to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
